Lucas LeahyDanes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke find's out he has a 17 year old son from his relationship with Nicole.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day a 17 year old looking boy walk's into the diner and goes and sit's up at the counter and grab's a menu and look's at it.

''what would you like or what do you want kid I'm busy!'' Luke tell's him

''just a coffee and pancake's please.'' the boy tell's him

''you got it.'' Luke says and pour's him some coffee and put's in his order of pancake's.

the boy sip's at his coffee .''' good thank you.'' he says to Luke

So whose kid are you are you new in town?'' Luke asks him

''oh no I'm actucally here to find my father.'' the boy tell's him

''Your father well do you know who it is or might be I know everybody in this crazy town.'' Luke tell's him

''yea you.'' the boy tell's him

''Me!'' Luke doubles back

''yea I'm Lucas Leahy-Danes I'm Nicole's son and you are my father if you are Luke Danes.'' the boy tell's him

''yea I'm Luke Danes that's...that's me so wow I'm your father I...I didn't know about you.'' Luke tell's the boy

''yea I know I kind of figured.'' the boy says

''so how's...how's your Mom?'' Luke asks him

''oh she's good.'' the boy tell's him

''that's good so is she here in Stars Holow?'' Luke asks him

''oh no she's not I'm...I''m here alone.'' the boy tell's him

''is she or I guess now you guy's still living in Litchfield?'' Luke asks him

''oh yea we are.'' the boy tell's him

''so your?'' Luke asks him

''17 yes.'' the boy tell's him

''I'll get your pancake's.'' Luke tell's him

''thank's.'' the boy says

Luke gives him his pancake's ''enjoy.'' he says

''thank's dad.'' the boy says

Luke just smiles softly and wipe's his hand;s on his towel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A while later after Lucas finish's his pancake's.

''ok I should probably get to school.'' he tell's Luke

''ok have a good day son.'' Luke tell's him

''I will.'' Lucas says and leaves the diner and get's into his waiting hummer outside.

Luke just watches him and see's Lorelai outside looking at the hummer before she comes into the diner

''hey so who was that in that nce hummer?'' she asks him

''Oh my son.'' he tell's her ''excuse me your...your son you have a .... you have a son?'' she asks him

''yea he's Nicole's apparantly.'' he tell's her

''oh you have a son with Nicole?'' she asks him

''well yea now apparantly.'' he tell's her

''and how old is he?'' Lorelai asks him

''17.'' he tell's her

''17 wow so what did he want?'' Lorelai asks him

''just to have some breakfast.'' Luke tell's her

''did he want or ask you for money or anything?'' she asks him

''no just coffee and pancake's.'' he tell's her

''coffee?'' he asks her

''please.'' she says and watches him pour it and then watches him get back to work around the diner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai get's to the Inn later that morning and goes into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing I...' I don't want coffee.'' Lorelai slam's her cup down

''ok well that's your choice.'' Sookie tell's her

''Luke has a son!'' Lorelai tell's her

''What our Luke Star's Hollow Luke has a son Luke has a son?!'' Sookie asks her

''yes the kid is 17 and Luke said that he is Nicole's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''Nicole you mean the Nicole that he got married to when you were in europe?'' Sookie akss her

''mmm hmm that's the one.'' Lorelai tell's her

''wow so what does Luke think about this I mean he must be totally freaked out right now I mean the kid didn't ask him for money or contact or anything like that?'' Sookie asks her

''no all he wanted was some coffee and breakfast.'' Lorelai tell's her

''No he said no and I don't know I don't think so I think that Luke is still trying to get over the shock of having a 17 year old son.'' she tell's Sookie

''so what do you think being Luke's wife and all?'' Sookie asks her

''nothing that this is now all his responsibility and I have to be there and be strong for him and that he has to deal with it now.'' she tell's her

''so what does the kid look like does he look like Luke at all?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know I didn't see him when he left the diner all I saw and know is that he drive's a hummer with tinted window's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I still can;t believe that Luke has a 17 this little boy has been out there for 17 year's.'' Lorelai says

''I know hunnie.'' Sookie says

''well do you want to get to know him?'' Sookie asks her

''well yea maybe someday it would be nice if Luke would let me meet him and get to know him after all I guess he is my step son now.'' Lorelai tell's her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Lucas get's to school he goes to his locker and gets his books and stuff into his backpack that he need's for class and closes his locker and goes to his first class of the day and sees his girlfriend.

''hey baby.'' she says

''hey good morning.'' he says

''kiss.'' she says

Lucas leans over and kisses her and sits down behind her and tap's hr shoulder.

''Hey so I met my dad this morning.'' he tells her

''what you did?!'' she asks

''Yeah he lives in Stars Hollow.'' he tell's her

''Stars Hollow...Stars Hollow is in another county.' she tell's him

''Yea I know.'' he says

''So you drove to annother county this morning just to meet your father why?'' she asks him

''Yeah because I got up early and I wanted to meet him and have breakfast before school.'' he tell's her

''So you drove to another county just to eat some pancake's?'' she asks him

''and to have some coffee and to meet my father and tell him that I am his son.'' he tell's her

''so what's he like?'' she asks him

He's nice and he's got the best coffee and pancake's in town that I have ever tasted.'' he tell's her

''So is he married or does he have any kid's?'' she asks him

''I think he's married yea I did notice a ring but I don't know if he has any children I didn't really talk to him or ask him that.'' he tell's her

''oh.'' she says

The teacher comes into the class and puts her stuff down and writes stuff on the board and get's their lesson for the morning ready to teach.

''Hey I'll tell you more and talk to you after class.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and smiles softly and nod's


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After class Lucas is outside the classroom leaning up against the locker's waiting for his girlfriend to come out of class.

''Hey baby what's going on what's wrong you okay?'' she asks him

''Oh nothing and yeah I'm fine just thinking about my dad.'' he tell's her

''Awe baby.'' she says sympathically

Lucas pull's her into a hug and hold's her tight and kisses her head ''I love you so much.'' he tell's her

''Awe I love you too baby.'' she tell's him

''Come on we need to get to our next classes.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says

Lucas take's her hand and walk's her to her next class and kisses her and let's go of her hand and watches her walk inside then goes to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After school Lucas's girlfriend find's him.

''hey baby why don't we go to your dad's?'' she asks him

''NO I...I mean no it's too soon for that!'' he tell's her

''too soon for what?'' she asks him

''it's too soon to spring this on him that I have a girlfriend and for him to see you and me and us together I mean I just met him I want to talk and ease him into it.'' he tell's her

''you don't think that he would be happy for you or would want you to be happy?'' she asks him

''I don't know I mean yea I think that he would want me to be happy but I should really discuss this with him first by myself and that is what I want.'' he tell's her

''ok well if that's what you want than that's what you want and I have to respect that because I love you.'' she tell's him

''thank you and I love you too.'' he tell's her

''your welcome.'' she says and look's at him

''so do you want to go to the library and study with me?'' she asks him

''no I really have and should be getting home...homework and chore's.'' she tell's her

''right ok I guess I will see you tomorrow then.'' she tell's him

''yea you will.'' he tell's her

''okay kiss.'' she says

Lucas kisses her softly then goes to his locker to get all his book's and stuff he need's for his homework and then leave's the school and get's in his hummer and drive's home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night Lucas is still at the kitchen table doing homework when Nicole get's home from work.

''hey bud what's going on how was school?'' she asks him and kisses his head

''fine and nothing much just homework.'' he tell's her and start's to get up

''hey where you going?'' she asks him

''upstair's I've just had a weird day and I still have homework to do and finish and studying to do and I'm tired.'' he tell's her and pack's his backpack up and goes up to his room and shut's the door and turn's his desk lamp on and sit's down to finish his homework then get's ready for bed and shut's his lamp off and crawl's into bed and closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep.

In the morning Lucas wakes uo early before school and get's ,ready and packed for school and grab's his stuff and goes downstair;s and grab's his key's off the rack and leave's the house and jump's in his hummer and drive's to Stars Hollow and goes into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter.

''hey can I get you something?'' Rory asks him

''oh just a coffee please.'' he tell's her

''coming up.'' she says and is pours him a coffee

''so who are youand why are you here?'' she asks him

''oh Lucas Leahy-Danes.'' he telll's her

''your Lu...Luke's kid?'' she asks him

''Iam it's nice to meet you

''oh yea you too I'm Rory that's..that's me I'm Luke's step daugther.'' she tell's him

''I'm 17.'' Lucas tell's her

''oh cool I'm 17 too.'' Rory tell's him

Lucas takes another sip of his coffee ''mmm this is an expectionally good cup of coffee.'' he tell's her and smiles at her

''thank's I added a little nutmeg too it.'' she tell's him and smiles at him

''so you go to Stars Hollow High?'' he asks her

''I do and you?

''oh Litchfield High.'' he tell's her

''oh cool.'' she says

'your cute.'' he tell's her

''aww thank's you are cute too.'' she tell's him and smiles at him

The kid's laugh and talk and don't notice when Luke comes downstair's into the diner. 


End file.
